riseofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Whilst some games are contempt that they have your money, they're gonna release an update in a decade or two, you can sit and stew now, the RoD team take a refreshing axe to this approach and keep things interesting by making sure there's always a plethora of events in effect. And thats awesome! In theory anyway.. whilst theres several kinds of events, it can be a bit daunting at first trying to translate what these events mean to you, as a player. My favorite example is the F events... * Event 2: F (Exchange) Time: June 1st-15th Content: During this event, collect F items to get Elite Weapon items and pet shards. if your not in the know what the hell F is, since its never explained or elaborated upon, enlighten here Whilst they all require you to cough something up in a financial sense (with the exception of the daily login - go wild with this one even if you dont do every trial etc) there is 2 distinct styles of event, Charges & Exchanges, both coming in daily and prolonged flavours Charges require you to make a purchase of gems via the ingame shop Exchanges require you to collect a certain type of currency or resource to exchange for (usually) something much more awesome!... or gold... To see a list of the upcomming events check the facebook forum here (At present the forum is only supported on desktops or mobiles using desktop view mode) Event Types Check-in Rewards * During this event, log in for required number of days to get great rewards. Double EXP * During the event, from 6:00 pm to 8:00 pm GMT-5, EXP rewards from Story, Inferno and Multiplayer Dungeons are doubled. ( EXP reward increase by 100% ) Daily Charge for Stamina * During the event, accumulate required amount of charge on the day to get great rewards. Daily Charge for Pet Food * During the event, accumulate required amount of charge on the day to get great rewards. Daily Charge for F * During the event, accumulate required amount of charge on the day to get great rewards. Daily Charge for Holy Fruits * During the event, accumulate required amount of charge on the day to get great rewards. Charge for Legendary Shards * During the event, accumulate required amount of charge on the day to get great rewards. Charge for Title * During the event, accumulate required amount of charge on the day to get great rewards. F (Exchange) * During this event, collect F items to get Elite Weapon items and pet shards. Medal (Exchange) * During the event, collect required items to get great rewards. Stamina Feast (Exchange) * During the event, collect required items to get great rewards. Pet Food Pack * During the event, Pet Food pack is available at the Shop. Fiend Pack * During the event, 2 Fiend Packs are available at the Shop. Demon Wing Pack * During the event, Demon Wing pack is available at the Shop. Consume for Gift * During the event, consume required amount of gems to get great rewards. Consume Stamina * During the event, consume required amount of stamina to obtain great rewards. Wish Contest * During the event, players spend gems in activating Wish Stones, Legendary Stones and Pet Stones in order to get scores (every gem you spend on the activation adds 1 to your score). Top players will get rewards after the event. Important * The legendary equipment you get from exchange shop won't return legendary shards after unsyn. It returns high level spirit stones. Home